


You Lost Him Somewhere

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Lost Him [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, NO DEATH, Sad Ending, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan and Quinlan have returned from a harrowing mission. Quin gives Anakin some harsh truths: the Rako Hardeen thing had been intended as a career shift...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Lost Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614493
Comments: 23
Kudos: 241





	You Lost Him Somewhere

"How could you let this happen?" Anakin shrieked. "He almost  _died_ ! You—"

Quinlan decided he'd endured the vitriol long enough. "This is on you, Skywalker! Faking your death is something one does on the path to becoming a Jedi Shadow."

Anakin's jaw snapped shut as he stared at Quinlan in shock. Quin wasn't about to spare him now, though.

" You fake your death, undergo altering surgery to look completely different, even change your voice, step into an entirely new role in life, you stop being who you were. You only become a Shadow if you feel there's nothing left to stay for. He revealed himself to you on the mission, so the career change didn't go through. So you tell me: what left him feeling so disconnected from his life and useless in it that he would be willing to surrender himself entirely to service and cease to be an individual? How the hell did you not notice— you're his best friend?"

Anakin's anger bled away into horror, leaving him stricken.

"Something made him so desperate to escape his life that he was willing to lose everything just to be free of who he was, and since he gave that up when he revealed himself to you, he's now looking to die."

Quin held silent for a bit, but Anakin did not speak.

The life he chose to step into was that of a Mandalorian. An unaffiliated Mandalorian. When not on mission, his time would be his own. A Shadow could not behave like a Jedi or their cover would be blown. He would be free of the war, while still helping the war effort.

"He came back to you, Anakin. That was the time to remind him there  _is_ something here for him, that his life is too good to leave. Instead, you've convinced him he was right, and since the Shadow option is now closed to him, his only potential escape is in death. He's splintering, Anakin. Given how badly, I'd have to guess it's been going on under your nose for  _months._ You lost him somewhere, and didn't even notice.”

Quinlan limped out of the Halls of Healing, nursing his own injuries as he left Skywalker to stand there alone.


End file.
